Amor, Etc
by ladyunebarton
Summary: El final de la guerra ha resultado mucho mas duro para Draco Malfoy, y deberá enfrentar un mundo nuevo con una sola oportunidad de mejorar. Hasta que Potter se cruza en su camino solo para confundirlo. HxD.


Amor, Etc.

Summary: El final de la guerra ha resultado mucho mas duro para Draco Malfoy, y deberá enfrentar un mundo nuevo con una sola oportunidad de mejorar. Hasta que Potter se cruza en su camino solo para confundirlo. HxD.

Advertencias: Ninguna, solo disfruten.

-1-

La realidad post guerra resulto ser mucho mas dura para Draco Malfoy. Cuando se vio desprovisto de la herencia con la que siempre había soñado, viendo con horror como era repartida y desbaratada para pagar compensaciones de guerra de alimañazas y sanguijuelas que estaba seguro que nunca habían perjurado, por que en su vida los había visto. No tenia idea de quienes eran, ni de las supuestas victimas que describían.

Pero como una gran venta de liquidación, todas sus pertenecías y posesiones fueron vendidas y entregadas en esas avariciosas manos, una tras otra, sin que el pudiera objetar sin sentirse estupidamente avergonzado por errores que ni si quiera habían sido suyos para escoger. El señor oscuro lo había obligado, pero a nadie parecía importarle.

Tuvo que enfrentar con la cabeza baja la humillación de no sentirse merecedor ni si quiera de la suela de los zapatos de los funcionarios ministeriales que lo despojaron de todo. Y asumir que las antiguas alianzas políticas se habían terminado para siempre. Privándolo absolutamente del tan necesario nepotismo para asegurar incluso el mas bajo de los puestos como repartidor de correo dentro de las oficinas del ministerio.

Así, sin conexiones, sin propiedades y sin orgullo tuvo que enfrentar los fatídicos días como hombre libre. Como superviviente, como victima y victimador de una guerra.

Se convirtió inmediatamente en un exiliado, un rechazado social, un sujeto que nadie quería ver fuera de una celda. Y tenia que aceptar con humillación que todo, todo se lo debía agradecer a Potter por decir unas cortas, nefastas y reticentes palabras en su favor.

Y que si no fuera por ello estaría adentro de las celdas, y que si no fuera por Potter no solo su madre, si no que su padre también estarían encerrados en el mismo destino, como si no pudiera creer lo milagrosas e hipócritas habían sido las palabras de Potter que los habían salvado.

Pero lo que de verdad odiaba, es que para Potter no había representado una obra de buena caridad. Ni el pago a los favores de valor de su madre. O algún otro noble sentimiento para rescatarlos. Para Potter había sido, una molesta carga, un molesto pago que dio mientras rechinaba los dientes. Una puta obligación impuesta quizás por la conciencia, pero una parte muy pequeña de ella.

El inicio sin dudas había sido lo peor. Cuando Padre y Madre se mudaron a la única casa donde fueron aceptados y que podían costear. Era pequeña y exactamente idéntica a las filas que adornaban cada lado de la acera. La cual solo había crecido dos pisos hacia arriba. Con sus ladrillos rojos llenos de hollín y marcas que posiblemente habían quedado de los bombardeos que en el cuarenta habían demolido al East End.

Justo en la esquina había un Pub pequeño que producía un ruido indescriptible de malos coros de ebrios, risas y peleas. Y sobre la acera, una banda de pandilleros muggles que fumaban y bebían escondiéndose en el agujero de las escaleras de una de las casas.

Cuando Padre se atrevió a enfrentarlos, después de que le tiraran la chistera con risas estridentes, los chicos habían sacado navajas y lo habían retado a que hiciera algo. Luego le robaron el bastón que después de la guerra comenzaba a ser verdaderamente utilizado. Y lo dejaron tirado con su pierna mala gritando que se vengaría de los estupidos muggles.

El ministerio había llegado a arreglar la situación. Pero las palabras de Lucius empeoraban las cosas, y Draco tuvo que disculparse, prácticamente suplicando que su padre era un lisiado debilitado de la mente. Que realmente no pensaba matar niños muggles.

Para Madre las cosas habían sido igual de desastrosas, pues miraba atónita las piezas de la cocina, sujetando las cacerolas con admiración y desconcierto. Y había intentado lavar la ropa en el pequeño patio trasero. Logrando arruinar varias piezas de ropa que ahora eran irremplazables.

El ministerio les había restringido el retiro de dinero restante. Por lo que ahora les entregaban una mensualidad que hacia muy difícil hacer que los pagos de renta y servicios llegaran al final del mes.

Antes nunca había notado que había sido un joven con sobrepeso hasta que comenzó a perderlo drásticamente. Hasta que sus rostros comenzaron a lucir consumidos, chupados y desnutridos. Y que todas sus ropas ahora les quedaban varias tallas holgadas.

No podía creer que alguna vez las había podido llenar con comodidad, por que ahora parecían tiendas de campaña, con capacidad para tres personas. Y añadió hoyos extras a su cinturón para evitar que se le deslizaran del cuerpo.

Fue entonces, cuando comprendió que Padre era un inútil, su pierna no lo dejaba ni si quiera hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo, y su orgullo nunca si quiera lo consideraría., Probablemente se dejaría morir de hambre sobre el sillón enfrente de la ventana del rellano de las escaleras que encontrar un trabajo.

Y sospechaba que ese era exactamente el plan. Pues no había hecho o sugerido nada. En cuanto a Madre, era tan inútil como era hermosa. Merlín lo perdone, pero su Madre no podía hacer ni la mas simple tarea sin destruir todo aun que sus intenciones eran buenas. La mujer no sabia cocinar, ni zurcir, ni lavar un plato, piso, o ropa.

Todo volvía a caer desastrosamente sobre sus hombros, como un peso que lo ahogaba. Habían sobrevivido la guerra quizás. Pero las mas simples de las tareas con las que había sobrevivo los pobres desde la edad media, eran para ellos su ruina.

No había querido morir, pero tampoco vivir de esta manera. Y el era único con la fuerza de cambiarlo. Estaba tan desesperado, que no sabia que hacer, pero convencido de que tenía que ser algo. Y tenia que ser pronto.

-2-

Draco había escuchado alguna vez que el oficio mas antiguo del mundo era la prostitución. Y le habían dicho que era el mas rentable de todos. Era el único oficio donde no se había que saber nada, solo abres las piernas y esperas a que todo termine.

Parecía sencillo.

Pero no lo era. Descubrió con prontitud. Parecía que era incluso incapaz de hacer eso bien. Era un terrible idiota inútil igual que sus padres. Pues no podía hacer que un mago o bruja lo levantaran de la esquina.

La idea de intentarlo en el mundo muggle era tan horripilante. Que ni si quiera le había dado seria consideración. Eso era algo que nunca, nunca haría. En ese o en cualquier otro trabajo.

Pero incluso como prostituto nadie lo quería. Era un despreciable ex mortifago. Al que todos miraban de reojo con odio o burla.

Y luego, cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, y que solo le quedaba esperar la muerte sobre su cama en la pequeña habitación de su casa en East End. Un hombre desagradable y repugnante lo llevo al único hotel en el callejón Knockturn.

Estaba tan nervioso, casi al punto del pánico, cuando el hombre le pidió que se quitara la ropa y se bañara en la asquerosa tina de la habitación. Tuvo que reprimir las arcadas que querían hacerlo derramar vomito sobre las baldosas.

Había parecido una buena idea, pero mientras su tiempo en la ducha se terminaba, mas comenzaba a pensar que era mejor salir corriendo de ahí con su virginidad intacta. Por que nada, ni siquiera la comida valía tanto la pena como lo que le iba hacer el horripilante hombre a su orgullo.

Lo decidió, decidió irse de inmediato. Cerró las llaves de la ducha con miedo, y hecho un vistazo através de la cortina hacia el hombre que estaba desnudo sobre la cama atendiendo una erección. A la primera vista de la cabeza de su pene, Draco vomito como nunca, aun que solo tenia tostadas y queso en el estomago.

"¿Qué demonios?" pregunto enfadado el hombre.

"no puedo hacerlo.." dijo con voz temblante, mientras se ponía desesperadamente los pantalones.

"¿Cómo que no puedes hacerlo?. ¿Eres un puto, no?"

"No quiero hacerlo…" dijo terminante. Volteando la mirada lejos de la repugnancia y el olor a sexo que el hombre despedía.

"No me importa si quieres o no hacerlo, Eres un puto, no importa si te gusta"

El hombre se arrojo sobre el con fuerza, aventándolo sobre la cama con un solo jalon, la debilidad para luchar en su contra no era mas que por la desnutrición. Comenzó a gritar despavorido, pero el hombre parecía estar sometiéndolo sin problemas.

Pensó que todo estaba perdido.

Cuando, como si fueran Ángeles enviados desde el infierno. Los Aurores llovieron sobre ellos.

"¡Manos arriba!, ¡Esto es una redada!"

Nunca en su vida había estado tan agradecido de su llegada. Que lloro lastimeramente como un perro pateado. Estaba aliviado incluso aun que los Aurores lo arrestaron y lo llevaron al ministerio para interrogación.

Iba carcajeándose cuando lo sacaron de ahí.

"Soy inocente…" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Escucha Malfoy…" dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt con paciencia. "Estabas en el lugar equivocado en el tiempo equivocado, se que eres inocente de lo que realmente estaba pasando ahí…"

"tienen que dejarme ir…" contesto esperanzado.

"Sin embargo…" dijo Kingsley "el mago con el que estabas, dice que te pago por servicios sexuales…"

"¡El no me pago nada!" grito enfurecido.

"Quizás debiste cobrar antes…" sonrío un auror. Los demás se soltaron a reír.

"Basta…" dijo Kingsley con reprobación. "Escucha, la prostitución es ilegal, y es un delito menor, y realmente no necesitamos mas problemas, suficiente tenemos con todo el desastre ocasionado por la producción ilegal de pociones en el hotel, que tenemos las manos llenas de aprendidos e interrogaciones pendientes que resultaron de la redada…"

"No lo hice.." dijo entre dientes. "No me acosté con el. Me dio pánico, así que intente irme, pero me intento someter.."

"¿nunca antes lo habías hecho?"

"Nunca…, era la primera vez.." dijo bajando la mirada, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"Bueno, siendo ese el caso, entonces creo que realmente eres libre de irte a casa…" dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa.

"No puede dejarle ir así de fácil jefe.." interrumpió otro de los aurores.

"No, realmente estamos ocupados con los traficantes, los violadores y los asesinos así como esta la cosa, creo que si Malfoy me jura que no lo hará de nuevo, -y aquí me permito decir que pienso que aprendió la lección-, puede irse si promete no volver a intentarlo…"

"¿Eso es todo, una palmada en la mano, y lo deja ir?"

"Pueden irse caballeros, creo que tienen trabajo pendiente.." dijo Kingsley señalándoles la puerta.

"Puto.." murmuro uno mientras salían de la habitación.

Kingsley pareció no escucharlo a pesar de todo. Y espero paciente hasta que estuvieron solos.

"¿Que sucede contigo Draco?, ¿Por qué estas tan desesperado por conseguir dinero?, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que esta era tu única opción?"

Draco temía de esa pregunta tanto como del hombre. Se encogió de hombros sintiéndose como un niño idiota. Se negaba a admitir que tenía hambre. Kingsley suspiro.

"No me gusta lo que han hecho con ustedes…" comento. "Pero supongo que es el mejor trato que se pudo sacar del Wizengamott. Considerando que pensaban mandarlos directo a Azkaban de por vida. Si no fuera por el buen Harry…"

El joven rubio se estremeció. El auror lo miro con atención unos minutos, mientras se revolvía inquieto en su lugar ante la sola mención de Potter. Luego, el hombre, suspirando de nuevo profundamente. Se dirigió a la puerta donde llamo a la secretaria en el exterior. Y volvió con una charola de Te y panecillos. La puso ante Draco, como si no pensara tomar ninguno. Y espero expectante.

"adelante hijo, toma uno, están cubiertos de chocolate y rellenos de jalea…"

Trato de aguantarse la vergüenza, pero tan pronto como mordió y dio un sorbo al te caliente, se sintió tibio y seguro. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"Te-tenia hambre…" confeso tartamudeando.

"Así que pensaste que era buena idea prostituirte para conseguir galeones rápido y fácil…" termino Kingsley como si le pesara escucharlo. "Realmente te ves delgado, toma otro panecillo…"

"Gracias…" dijo Draco metiéndolo con desesperación en su boca. Las migajas calleron sobre su abrigo negro.

"¿Cómo estan tus padres llevandolo?"

Draco dejo el panecillo sobre la charola con el ceño fruncido.

"Oh se que no tienes muchos motivos para confiar en mi…" dijo el auror con una sonrisa. "Sin embargo, se que eres un joven arrepentido que esta en problemas, y yo soy un perdedor en cuanto a jóvenes arrepentidos y necesitados. Me dan ganas de rescatarlos, siendo sincero. Y además, no habrá muchos mas rescates una vez que toda esta mierda burocrática se aclare…, el puesto de ministro esta apunto de hacerse oficial.."

Draco se encogió de hombros "¿Usted es el nuevo ministro?"

"Si, el nombramiento se hará oficial en unos días…"

"Felicidades…" dijo Draco con lentitud.

"Será una molestia danzar en la política, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, tengo grandes expectativas para reformar el ministerio…"

"Estoy seguro que podrá con ello.." contesto regresando el panecillo a su boca.

"Sabia que eras un chico bondadoso muy en el interior, Dumbledore lo creía también…" comento Kingsley con una gran sonrisa. Draco sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo. "Como sea, siento que es un gran paso, pero primero tengo que hacer algo que sea igual de significativo, como plantar un árbol, o tener un hijo, aun que no veo haciendo ninguna de esas cosas en los siguientes días, sin embargo, es importante para mi, me haría sentir mejor respecto al nombramiento"

Draco asintió comiendo un tercer panecillo con desesperación.

"Hay algo que puedo hacer…" dijo Kingsley. "Quiero ayudarte"

El rubio se le quedo mirando sorprendido. Y luego tragando forzosamente dijo. "No me voy a prostituir aun que sea el ministro…"

"¡oh Merlín!, ¡no quiero eso!

"¿Entonces que quiere a cambio de la ayuda?" pregunto desconcertado.

"Nada chico, solo quiero saber que pude ayudar a una persona…"

Draco medito con atención sus palabras. Y luego sonrío tentativamente. "acepto cualquier ayuda que me pueda ofrecer, aun que siento que ya me ha salvado, de no haber llegado en ese momento, el hombre me habría…"

"Ni lo menciones…" dijo Kingsley. "Solo quiero que me hagas sentir orgulloso…"

"Hare lo que sea…" contesto Draco.

-3-

Cuando regreso a casa esa noche, desenvolvió los panecillos envueltos en servilletas que había tomado de la charola del ministro. Y le entrego uno a su madre con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miro con dulzura unos minutos, y luego procedió a calentar agua en una tetera de peltre sobre el fuego de la cocina.

"Por fin logre entender como funciona esta cosa…" comento ella. Señalándole orgullosa la estufa.

"Draco, ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?" pregunto su padre entrando a paso forzado.

"En el ministerio…" dijo el aventándole el panecillo extra.

"¿No estas en problemas, cierto?" pregunto su madre frunciendo el ceño.

"No, todo esta bien…" dijo el con una sonrisa tranquila. "Me han ofrecido trabajo…"

"Sabia que esos idiotas reconsiderarían las cosas. ¿Fuiste con Elmert?" pregunto su padre sentándose en una silla. "¿Te ayudo Elmert?"

"No padre…" contesto sentándose junto a el. "Me han enrolado como recluta en la fuerza de Aurores…"

"¿Qué?" pregunto su padre mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. "¿Recluta?"

"si, empiezo el entrenamiento básico mañana.." contesto con orgullo. "Me han adelantado el sueldo también…"

"¡Oh eso es fantástico!" contesto su madre sonriendo.

"Lo se.." contesto. "todo va a estar bien ahora.."

"No puedes estar seriamente considerando esto" dijo su padre con dureza. "No hay nada mas bajo que un recluta, son lo ultimo en la cadena de mando.."

"El ministro Kingsley me ha dicho que puedo aplicar el próximo año a la escuela de cadetes"

"Y soportar la vergüenza también.." dijo Lucius.

"Pero comer todos lo días…" contesto Draco entre dientes.

Su madre lo miro unos momentos y luego dijo. "Gracias hijo…"

"Así que estas con el…" dijo Lucius. "Maldita sea mi desgracia…"

"Mejor que estar tumbado todo el día sobre ese maldito sofá…"

Y hubo un momento de quietud inmediato después de que las palabras dejaron su boca. Jamás le había levantado la palabra a su padre. Y las implicaciones de este acto eran tantas, que sintió pánico crecer dentro de el.

Pero la mirada sorprendida de su padre no parecía terminar, y la confianza regreso a el junto a la furia. El mundo donde su padre había gobernado a la familia se había desmoronado el mismo instante en el que Potter destruyo al señor tenebroso.

Y para demostrar su punto. Se levanto con furia, rechino la silla y salio dando pisotones hacia su habitación. Quizás era un escape. Pero uno que se había llevado la ultima palabra. Y en su libro, esa era una victoria.

Sonrío mientras se recostaba sobre la cama. Se sentía libre.

-4-

El ministro le había dicho, que las cosas serian difíciles. Con eso de que la gente odiaba a la familia Malfoy, a los ex –mortifagos un tanto mas. La política tan reciente, la inseguridad que sentían las personas. Las cosas aun demasiado frescas en la memoria colectiva.

Le dijo que lo tratarían mal, que nadie iba a escucharlo, ni a creerle nada. Pero eso ya no era nada nuevo para el, después de estos meses en las calles eventualmente dejo de notar como lo miraban. Como en callejón Diagon la gente se apartaba como si el tuviera la peste negra.

No había mucho que el pudiera hacer, mas que intentar lo mejor, y esperar a que la gente olvidara.

Llego esa mañana al ministerio con nervios y emoción. Sintiéndose ridículo trato de caminar con confianza hacia el departamento de Aurores.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?" pregunto la recepcionista.

"vengo a reportarme" contesto entregándole el documento que Kingsley le había preparado.

"Si, el ministro dijo que vendrías, el Mayor Potter te espera en su oficina.."

"¿El mayor Potter?" pregunto desconcertado. "¿Harry Potter?"

"¿Qué otro Potter habría en la fuerza?" pregunto la recepcionista con burla.

"Cambie de opinión, creo que iré a ver al ministro, ¿sigue su oficina en este piso?" Contesto apresurado. Quitándole el documento de las manos.

"Kingsley…quiero decir el ministro Kingsley esta ocupado en este momento.." dijo ella

"¿Sucede algo cadete Janice?" pregunto Potter saliendo de una de las oficinas. A la primera vista de su presencia, Draco se sintió palidecer.

"Se trata del recluta Malfoy, señor, no quiere reportarse en su oficina.."

"¿Cuál es el problema Malfoy?" pregunto Potter con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Cambie de opinión…" respondió sintiendo un enojo que lo hacia temblar. "Kingsley no me dijo que tenia que reportarme contigo…"

"¿Qué esperabas Malfoy? Eres un recluta, todos los nuevos reclutas están bajo mi mando…" respondió Potter señalando a su oficina. "¿Esperas a que se haga una fiesta en tu honor?, ¿Qué todos vamos a correr a atenderte?"

"Obviamente ya lo han hecho contigo…" contesto bajando la mirada por que no podía retenérsela por mucho tiempo a Potter.

"Escucha Malfoy, no tengo todo el día" Potter suspiro. "Entra en la oficina, y hagamos esto rápido…"

Draco frunció el ceño unos segundos. Kingsley le había dicho que seria difícil, realmente debió esperar que Potter estuviera en esta área, y que además tuviera un pomposo titulo militar con solo haber chasqueado los dedos.

Pensó en el fracaso que había sido prostituirse y en como esa era su única otra opción. Nadie más le iba a ofertar un trabajo, y menos uno donde pudiera limpiar su apellido como esta oportunidad.

Potter no podía ser peor que los asquerosos hombres del callejón Knockturn. Y con resignación siguió al niño que vivió a través de los pasillos marrones de las oficinas.

La oficina que ocupaba Potter era la más grande por supuesto. La placa aun decía que era la oficina del Jefe del departamento. Se quedo mirando la placa que indicaba lo mismo en el escritorio.

"Aun no es oficial.." dijo Potter como respuesta a su larga mirada a la placa. "Mi nombramiento será simultaneo con el de Kingsley…"

"Por supuesto.." contesto Draco encogiendo los hombros y sentándose en la silla incomoda frente al escritorio. "El niño de oro no podía tener un puesto menor…"

Harry sonrío. "Trate de negarme, pero Kingsley fue muy terminante. Dijo que si no aceptaba el puesto, el no aceptaría ser el nuevo ministro. Me tenia de manos atadas ahí, realmente no veo a nadie mejor para ser encargarse del ministerio…"

"Terminemos con esta mierda Potter…" dijo Draco tratando de recuperar la dureza, pero se sentía inquieto ante la presencia del otro joven.

"Como sabrás, estoy al tanto de la redada en el Hotel tres puntas que se realizo ayer"

Draco se sonrojo de inmediato. "Vas a reírte antes de que me vaya, ¿cierto?"

"No, eso ya lo hemos hecho ayer…" respondió Harry. "Kingsley vino a verme, me ha pedido como favor especial que te ayude en el departamento"

"Corrupción en el ministerio. Que novedad…"

"Como nuevo recluta, te ordeno que te calles…" dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. "No se trata de nada por el estilo.."

"Olvídalo Potter, esto fue una mala idea, no va a funcionar a menos de que me mandes lejos, muy lejos de ti…"

"Los reclutas no van en misiones, tu trabajo es limpiarme las botas, algo que te recomiendo que empieces a hacer, antes de que cambie de opinión…"

"Me voy…" contesto el rubio levantándose. "Dile a Kingsley que el camino al infierno esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones…"

"Es el Ministro Kingsley para ti…" dijo Harry siguiéndolo a la puerta. "Escucha Malfoy, cortemos la mierda, Se que es difícil, después de siete años haciendo exactamente eso, jodiendonos la existencia el uno al otro, los hábitos son difíciles de romper, lo admito. Pero creo que es momento de dejarlo…"

Draco suspiro, volteo a mirarlo, centrándose en sus brillantes ojos verdes. En la tunica escarlata. Su cabello despeinado.

"Se que no tienes otra opción…" dijo con suavidad. "Debes estar pasándola mal, y esta es una gran oportunidad como para dejar que tu odio hacia mi interfiera y te prive de esto.."

"¿Qué hay de tu odio?" pregunto temblando de nervios.

"El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" dijo Harry sonriéndole, luego puso su mano sobre su hombro. "Y Voldemort no va a volver nunca mas…"

"Gracias por salvar mi vida…" se encontró diciendo para su propia sorpresa.

"No quería verte morir de esa manera, o de ninguna otra…" dijo Harry apretando la mano que lo tenia apresado por el hombro. "No somos los mejores amigos aun, pero creo que es un buen empiezo"

Luego, con fuerza y seguridad, Potter lo llevo de vuelta al escritorio donde lo sentó. Tomo su propia silla y sonrío.

"Mi nombramiento es en tres días, las cosas se van a poner movidas, estoy recibiendo papeleo de varias oficinas, pero una vez que se haga oficial, estaré esperando atender a todas." Potter señalo la pila de documentos sobre su escritorio. "Estoy necesitando un asistente, y se me ordena elegir un recluta, creo que es un puesto que te mantendrá alejado de las letrinas, si no te importa sortear mis documentos.."

El negó con la cabeza. Sintiendo que todo esto era una idea estupidamente mala. Pero viendo que no había otra opción. Termino resignado ante Potter. Por que había cosas mucho peores que el idiota de ojos verdes.

"Por ahora tus ordenes son presentarte en el examen físico de 24 hrs., debes irte ya mismo o tendremos que esperar una semana mas, aquí esta la dirección"

Notas:

Err… hay días en los que no le veo sentido al escribir si no hay nadie leyendo. Así que seria lindo si me dejaran Reviews. He estado trabajando en escribir fics un poco más largos, y con más sentido. Pero bueno, uno no siempre tiene el tiempo.

Espero disfruten esta nueva historia.


End file.
